


Trust Me

by Gingerstorm101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Truth or Consequences, F/M, Miscarriage, Rape, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerstorm101/pseuds/Gingerstorm101
Summary: Delirious with pain, Ziva sees a familiar face in her cell.
Relationships: Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I put in the tags, this has mention of Rape and suggestion of miscarriage. You have been warned.

The sound of a belt buckle turns her stomach, not daring to look at the man before her, not after  _ that _ . She swallows hard, clearing the vomit that’s pushing up into her throat. The man, no, the  _ monster _ doesn’t say anything to her as he does the final zip of his pants and turns towards the door. The door opens before he steps up to it, he walks out without looking back.

She stifles her sobs with the slam of the door. A sweat drop rolls down her back, soaking into the dirt floor behind her, the perspiration leaving a clean trail from the dusting of dirt and blood along her spine. She winces as the sweat soaks into her fresh cuts. Her body shakes as she tries to hold her emotions to herself.

_ ‘You could have died.’ _ The concern in his voice causes her to flinch, her eyes squeezing tight to block out the little amount of light from the sun.  _ ‘Why did you do it? Did you think risking your life would make him like you?’ _ His tone bit her, hard.

“I- I did not have anything to live for.” She whispers, her throat raspy from the desert sand. He steps out of the shadows, walking towards her. She opens her eyes, staring at the italian shoes before her knees.

_ ‘Did you think a fight would stop me from being your friend?’ _

Another drop of sweat rolls down her body, rolling over her bare chest and dripping to her thigh. “It always ends like that.” She sighs leaning forward for her ties that are anchored to the floor to not tug on her wrist, her mind racing back to the last encounter she had with the man in front of her. Even the last ones leading up to the week of her leaving him and all her friends behind.

He smirks, kneeling down before her, staring into her eyes.  _ ‘I would never stop being your friend Ziva.’ _

A lump grows in her throat as tears form in her eyes. She looks away, overwhelming shame in her heart. “You would not want me now. I am too.. Too broken.” A tear rolls down her cheek. He rests his hand on her cheek, a tingle raises her skin where he touches, causing a shudder run down her pained spine. She squeezes her eyes as she holds in her pain.

_ ‘I wish I can take away all your pain, Ziva.’ _ His voice echoes around her, the setting sun freeing her from the heat.  _ ‘You don’t deserve to suffer. No one ever deserves to suffer this way, to feel the way you feel.’ _ A sob escapes her lips, some saliva slipping out of the corner of her lips.  _ ‘You are the strongest person I have ever known. You will not die down here.’ _

She whimpers as she tries to hold in a second sob, struggling to be as strong as she had been taught. “How do you know, To-ny?” Her voice breaks. “I- I have-” Her mind flashes back to the unbearable memory, acid rising back into her throat and burning the back of her tongue. “I have no way out.” She opens her eyes over so slightly, glancing over her bruised and battered body.

A shiver runs up her arms as he places his hands over hers.  _ ‘Trust me.’ _ She raises her eyes back to meet his, his charming smile making his way into her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziva finally sees a doctor after her capture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the previous chapter. Mentions of rape and miscarriage.

Her muscles ache as she holds back her tears before the doctor as he starts to cut away her clothing. The flashing red light from the locked door glows on the silver of the utensils beside the ME. He doesn’t say a word as her bruised flesh is relieved, she squeezes her eyes shut as she sees a new scar on her arm, remembering the feel of the knife along her skin.

It feels like hours have passed when her top garment is peeled away from her skin, tugging at the places the blood and new tissue started to morph to the fabric. Fresh blood swells to the surface, the elderly doctor takes a sample and continues under the bright autopsy light. She dares to look into the eyes of her friend as he scanned her body, the pain in his eyes brings tears to her own. She looks away from him, staring into the blinding light above her.

A gasp escapes her lips as his hand wraps around her own, her head snapping to his broken face. She tries to say something, but she can’t figure out the words before he speaks. “I’m sorry, my dear, but I have to do this.” He squeezes her hand, comforting her the best he can as her mind comes to the conclusion. He has to cut away her pants. A tear rolls down her temple to her ear and she grips his hand the best she can. She looks away and nods.

The tension in her body rises as the cold metal grazes her blue and purple thighs. Her mind fills with the memories of the last few months of being trapped in that hell hole, every touch, every slice. The doctor makes his way through her pants as fast as he can, noticing the effect it had on her. With a final snip and the tug of the cloth, she is completely bare before him. The sinking of her stomach and the pain in her heart is too much for her, she turns her head to the coolers.

Over the next hour, the ME takes notes of each blood stain, each bruise, every cut and scar mared on her body, and combing through her matted hair for dirt and bugs. She feels sick to her stomach as he does an internal examination, remembering the amount of bleeding she had done early into her capture. She can just picture the expression in her friend’s eyes.

When he walks away, she watches him leave for another room, walking back moments later with a white sheet. He helps her to sit up on the metal slab, tucking the sheet around her exposed body. “Come with me, dear.” Silently she lets him guide her through the door to the bio-showers.

Her ears buzz when the water starts to run, he doctor testing out the temperature before helping her step in and get under it. She lets the hot water wash the dirt and blood from her skin, her back burning by the touch. Her hands never leave her side, her muscles starting to shake in her back, making its way down her body. She pulls her arms in, hugging herself as her knees start to shake, giving out the strength she had in them and collapsing to the tiled floor, her wet hair falling over her face.

Months of pent up emotions escape her damaged heart, and lets out an anguish series of sobs, completely breaking down in front of the ME.

_ ‘You could have died.’ _ His voice echoes through her head. 

She could have. But she didn’t. She was dragged through the mud, beaten down until she was hunched over and bled. Forced by countless men. Falling forward onto her hands, she heaves for several moments, nothing coming up. She feels a shiver run up her spine as a sponge rests on her back, the floor before her spiraling with layers of dirt. She’ll be clean of this filth, she will put her past behind her. She will never have to go through this again.

“We’re here for you, my dear Ziva. Young Anthony won’t let anyone hurt you again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony conforts Ziva when she doesn't show up for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! This story has to do with rape! If you are not comfortable, walk away.

A cold chill whips the curtains around as she lays curled up under her covers. Over the last couple of months, she had slowly recovered from her summer encounter, and had believed she was better.

Until this morning.

Beside her, her cell phone buzzes again. Groaning, she pulls her comforter over her head, trying to mentally block it out. She didn’t need him here, he won’t be able to do anything for her. No one can. The best she can get is they’ll have a case today and she can continue to ignore him. She winces in discomfort, pushing her face into her pillow further, willing herself to fall asleep.

She jolted awake when a hand rest itself on her shoulder. Shooting up in her bed, she knocks her head against something hard, a loud ‘oof’ and a groan from another person in her bedroom. Her hand raises to her stinging head, her blanket falling from her face, to see him through the stars. She sighs.

“Tony,” She mutters glancing away from his face, “What are you doing here?”

Rubbing his head, he sits down next to his partner, just barely sitting on her legs. “You weren’t answering your phone.” He says bluntly. She gives him a look, she isn’t quite sure it was what she meant, but it makes him smile anyways, she rolls her eyes. “I was worried about you.”

“There is nothing to worry about.” She states, pulling herself into a better sitting position and picks up the bottle of water from her bedside table, taking a small sip.

The man pulls a leg up under his knee, taking in her appearance. “Did you sleep at all last night?” He asks, reaching to brush her hair out of her face, the woman flinching. He frowns and lowers his hand. “Are you sure you’re alright, Ziva?” He whispers, taking an observation of her bedroom. There are clothing all over the floor, her drawers pulled out and nearly dumped, and her bedside table and floor littered with kleenex.

He glances back over to her in time to see a tear roll over her cheek and drip off her chin. He reaches around, placing his hand on hers, taking a moment before he wraps his fingers around it and starts rubbing it with his thumb.

She feels her lip start to quiver as the discomfort in her stomach starts to grow, she grips his fingers and pulls her knees to her chin. He stays quiet as she sits there next to him. “No.” He looks over to her, watching as the tears run free down her face. He shifts his position and pulls the younger woman into his arms, holding her tight.

They sit together for several minutes, listening to her silent sobs.

“Tony?” She asks, a small hiccough following.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Her whispers break his heart. He looks down at her, resting his hand on her cheek, raising her eyes to meet his.

“Ziva?”

“I’m pregnant, Tony. I’m pregnant, and I don’t even know who the father is.” She sniffles. He stares at her, his heart dropping.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.


End file.
